


Captainly Duties

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Claude, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Caretaking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Heats aren’t as big a deal as they used to be for omegas. There are protocols now, medications that can be given to ease the symptoms, and no one bats an eye when a player misses a game or two riding it out.That doesn’t explain why Travis is being so dodgy about Ivan’s whereabouts.





	

Heats aren’t as big a deal as they used to be for omegas. There are protocols now, medications that can be given to ease the symptoms, and no one bats an eye when a player misses a game or two riding it out. 

 

That doesn’t explain why Travis is being so dodgy about Ivan’s whereabouts. 

 

“You’re  _ sure _ he’s alright?” Simmer asks again, Travis refusing to meet his eyes as he nods. 

 

“He’s fine. I swear. He’s in heat and you know Provs. He’s private.” 

 

“The trainers are going to want him to come in. If he’s missing skate today, he won’t play tonight and you know he’ll have to be cleared before he plays Thursday,” Claude interjects, feeling a little bad when Travis visibly wilts. 

 

“I know. He will.” 

 

Maybe Claude should have a little more trust, but he sends a text to Ivan after practice, warning him that he’s on his way over. The trainers trusted him with the heat meds that Ivan will need to take, and he picks up a few bottles of Omegalyte on his way. 

 

Ivan looks . . . surprisingly miserable when he opens the door for Claude. “You didn’t need to come.” 

 

“Needed to check on you, yeah? And I’ve brought you supplies,” Claude shrugs, holding up the bags for emphasis. He’s fully prepared to hand them over until a wall of omega scent washes over him. It’s a thick, too-much scent that makes the alpha in him whine in worry. “Provy, are you okay?” 

 

The rookie’s turning red, and he tries to slide the door shut between them. Claude steps in just far enough to prevent it from shutting all the way, dropping the bags just inside so he can use his hands to keep the omega from trying to shut him out. 

 

“Ivan. What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing. I’m fine.” 

 

“You -” 

 

Ivan takes a shaky breath just as a fresh wave hits Claude’s nose. The omega steps back from the door, letting Claude in and shutting it behind them. “I don’t want the neighbors to - I need to change.” 

 

Claude doesn’t mean to gasp when Ivan turns away, but there’s a wet patch on the seat of the omega’s sweats that’s starting to creep down his legs. Even for an in-heat omega, that’s a lot of slick, too much. The rookie’s gone stiff, turning carefully to look back at Claude. Swallowing down the spit welling in his mouth, Claude dips down to tear into the packs of Omegalyte, tossing a bottle toward Ivan. 

 

“Hydrate. I’ll put this stuff away while you change.” 

 

Ivan nods, disappearing down the hall. Claude takes it as permission, scooping up the bags to take into the kitchen. He has to shift around a few containers of leftovers and rolls eyes his at the cheap beer tucked away in the back. Ivan pads back in quietly, still pink in the cheeks as he picks up the blister pack of pills from the counter. He pops the first couple, chasing them with the tail end of the bottle of Omegalyte. Claude hands him another, and they settle into a tense silence. 

 

“You’re sure you’re alright?” 

 

Ivan just shrugs, quiet as he sips at the new bottle. Now that Claude can just look, he notes that there’s bags under his eyes, and he’s pale beneath the blush in his cheeks. 

 

“Hey.” Claude holds his arms out, beckoning Ivan closer. The omega come easily, shuddering as he breathes in Claude’s scent. He has to bend to tuck his face against Claude’s neck, but Ivan relaxes as soon as Claude’s arms are around him. “You don’t have to be alone, kid.” 

 

Ivan nods against his shoulder. Tentative arms wrap around Claude’s waist, pressing them closer together. Claude tries not to make a sound when a another round of Ivan’s scent reaches his nose. That doesn’t keep the omega from catching a whiff of arousal, but Ivan doesn’t react beyond pressing that much closer. 

 

“Do you want me to go?” Claude asks softly. He gets his answer as Ivan’s grip on him tightens, and he rubs the omega’s back soothingly. “Okay. That’s okay. I gotcha.” 

 

Ivan’s not the only omega on the team, far from; Claude’s taken care of each one, in their own preferred way so this is hardly new for him. Dipping his fingers beneath Ivan’s sweats, Claude’s surprised to find the lack of underwear beneath. 

 

“This okay?” 

 

“Yes, alpha.” 

 

Petting downward, Claude sucks in a breath when he finally swipes through Ivan’s slick. His fingers are soaked immediately, and Claude has no trouble pushing a finger inside his teammate. It’s not the greatest angle, but Claude gets as deep as he can, pulling out and sliding two fingers in. Two are thick enough to cause a stretch, for Claude to feel Ivan tighten and flutter around them. 

 

“Shit, Ivan.” Claude presses down, drags his fingers out slow, then gives a few shallow strokes. Ivan gasps and shakes in Claude’s arms. Warm, damp breath ghosts over Claude’s throat and he closes his eyes against the want welling inside him. The rhythm of his hand nudges Ivan forward until the omega’s grinding against Claude’s thigh. 

 

“Come on. That’s it,” Claude murmurs. He gives his fingers a little twist and Ivan goes tight, choking on a soft sound as he comes. More slick floods out of him, completely soaking Claude’s hand and his sweats. 

 

“Better?” 

 

Ivan nods weakly, still clinging tightly to Claude. Slipping his hand free, Claude wipes it as clean as he can on his own shirt. It takes a bit of fumbling to find the bottle on the counter behind them, but Ivan obediently sips when Claude holds it up for him. 

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, hm?” 

 

Ivan leads the way to his bathroom, but he lets Claude strip him down. Thick wetness clings to his thighs and come has smeared across the front of them, the combined scent making Claude’s mouth water again. He starts the water up and leaves Ivan to wash. Claude ducks into Ivan’s room, unearthing a new set of sweats and a shirt. The soiled ones get dumped into a hamper that reeks of Ivan’s scent, clean ones left on the bathroom counter for the omega to change into. 

 

Claude heads back into the living room, dropping down on the couch and closing his eyes. He focuses on breathing, willing the niggling erection between his thighs away. It’s easier when the scent of soap overtakes Ivan’s natural scent as the rookie leaves the shower. He’s more-relaxed looking now, and he comes to Claude’s side easily, curling up on the couch with the alpha. 

 

“Feeling okay?” Tugging Ivan close, Claude scent marks him, sighing in relief when Ivan offers a soft, “Yes.”

 

Ivan dozes against Claude’s shoulder until Claude nudges him up and sends him off to bed with promises to check in tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts and have more content over at [tumblr](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/).


End file.
